


Derrière les masques se cachent le vide

by AndersAndrew



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Emotional Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Manipulative Will, Minor Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au milieu de tous ces masques - ceux d'Hannibal, les siens - Will Graham se perd, s'illusionne et essaye de tenir bon, afin d'atteindre son objectif : percer les ténèbres se cachant derrière.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derrière les masques se cachent le vide

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Derrière les masques se cache le vide  
> Fandom : Hannibal (NBC) spoiler saison 2  
> Rating : PG-13  
> Genres : introspection  
> Personnages : Will (Hannibal)  
> Nombre de mots : 440  
> Commentaires : Ecrit sur le thème "Les masques que nous portons"

A force de dévisager Hannibal, Will avait fini par se perdre dans les masques. Ceux qu'il croyait porter, ceux qu'il croyait qu'Hannibal portait, ceux qui étaient vrais, ceux qui étaient une simple vue de son esprit dérangé, choqué par toutes les manipulations qu'il avait subi.  
Toutes les personas de Hannibal étaient crédibles et sans défaut : l'ami, le psychiatre, l'esthète ; l'artiste, le maestro, le cerf. Toutes sans exception.  
Il était à la fois l'exact reflet de ce qu'il voulait paraître aux yeux de tous, et son contraire – mais Will savait-il observer ? N'était-il pas, une fois encore, le jouet d'illusions, qu'elles soient les siennes ou celles d'un autres ?  
Chaque fois qu'il se sentait osciller entre le trouble et la démence, il serrait les dents, se rappelait. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas se précipiter lui-même dans le gouffre de folie qu'ensemble ils avaient su engendrer.  
Car il était une partie des rouages de la machine à présent. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche-arrière.  
Bien qu'il ignorât les desseins d'Hannibal au début, il avait pactisé avec lui, et ils avaient travaillé de concert, main dans la main. Will ne pouvait oublier le sentiment d'exaltation qu'il avait appris à craindre aux côtés de ce monstre. La joie de tuer. Le désir de recommencer qu'il ne pouvait admettre, qu'il ne pouvait laisser s'exprimer, qui devait rester cacher loin, très loin, là où personne n'irait le déterrer.  
Cependant Hannibal était passé maître dans l'art des déguisements et des faux-semblants. Aucun ne pouvait le duper très longtemps.  
Mais Will savait ce qu'il faisait : il était trop confus pour laisser à Hannibal le temps de voir sa vraie nature. Elle bougeait sans cesse, comme un courant d'eau douce, sans destin ni but autre que d'avancer jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à se jeter dans la mer.  
Peu importait à Will de connaître les masques qu'ils arboraient. Il avait sa conviction pour lui, celle que Hannibal était un meurtrier de la pire espèce. Pire, parce qu'il l'avait utilisé à son insu, s'était moqué de lui, de son intégrité, de ses...sentiments. Hannibal n'avait pas seulement trahi Will ; il avait piétiné ce qu'il avait essayé de construire, quelque chose de solide lui permettant de sortir la tête de l'eau.  
Hannibal était plus qu'un soutien : il était un mentor. Non content d'avoir abandonné son poste, il s'en était servi pour faire du mal – pour lui faire du mal. Et ça, Will ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.  
Il était temps ; il n'était que trop temps de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, et de mettre bas tous les masques.


End file.
